


Допустим, у вас есть топор

by lamonika



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Magical Realism, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Teenagers, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Никогда не садись на колени к подозрительному типу в нелепой шляпе. Особенно если ты уверена, что собственными руками убила его около года назад.
Kudos: 1





	Допустим, у вас есть топор

**Author's Note:**

> я написала этот фик около года назад, но забыла выложить его здесь. иии вот он, родимый! 
> 
> почти БЕССЮЖЕТНИК на десять страниц, потому что я не умею расставлять приоритеты и строчу по фандомам, которых не существует. постканон (в целом с карнавала проходит около года), цилиндр ведет себя подозрительно по отношению к несовершеннолетним, грэм - солнце, гэвин похож на тотошку. куча словечек типа "спойлеры" и "сториз", поэтому чувствительным лучше сразу это закрыть (а еще я назвала цилиндр нелепой шляпой прямо в описании, и что вы мне сделаете)
> 
> отсылок столько, что можно в них утопиться
> 
> название - загадка из "в финале джон умрет"

Рэйчел просыпается не сразу, рывком выдернутая из кошмара. Поначалу один сон просто перетекает в другой: вот она встает с постели, подходит к окну, в которое так любит стучаться Гэвин, и долго вглядывается в темноту. Под фонарем, освещающим крошечный пятачок земли, стоит тень — знакомая, не похожая на человека. Рэйчел машет.

Тень машет в ответ.

И только тогда Рэйчел просыпается окончательно.

Летом клуб Полуночников обычно временно распускается: Акико вместе с братом, выбившим себе отпуск, уезжает к дальним родственникам, куда-то в бесконечные поля, судя по ее инстаграму. В их общем чате она так восторженно, без привычного ворчания пишет о шорохе стеблей кукурузы и соломенных шляп на пугалах, что Гэвин, укативший к сестре в Канзас, отправляет голосовое на целых три минуты, где умоляет Ямато не уподобляться Стайну. «Потому что, будем честны, классика и попса — разные вещи», пишет он после этого.

Акико отвечает ему стикером с улыбчивым медведем, и Гэвин игнорирует ее следующие сутки.

Луиза, отправившаяся в Новый Орлеан, кидает им бесконечные селфи на фоне болот, странных лачужек и полуразрушенных магазинчиков с атрибутикой вуду. Так или иначе, написать меньше трех историй за лето — почти преступление, и они с Акико кооперируются, чтобы успевать не только строчить рассказы для посиделок у костра, но и сочинять сценарий для нового фильма. Обрывки еще не смонтированных видео Ямато постит в сториз, ставит подмигивающие смайлики и цензуру «спойлеры», и Рэйчел обычно остается только закатывать глаза — сколько портативных зарядок она таскает с собой на природу?

Грэм не пишет им почти ничего. Он отправляется в Мэн, в свой старый городок, где оставил бабушку с дедушкой, и его сообщения в чате состоят в основном из ворчания: если соорудить плотину в реке, можно устроить запруду, в которой реально подхватить что-то вроде столбняка, и это буквально единственное развлечение в этой дыре; какой-то поехавший старик прикончил десяток своих кошек и закопал на заднем дворе; под мостом обнаружился труп; здесь тоже проходил карнавал — не настолько убийственный, но клоуны — те еще уроды.

Рэйчел присылает им видео с милыми животными.

Рэйчел никуда не уезжает. Остается в городе, тонущем в жаре и противоестественно долго цветущей сирени, качается на качелях, рисует. Уходит из дома на целые сутки, садится в тени, там, где увидеть ее невозможно, и долго штрихует бумагу — участок за участком, пока рукава рубашки, сползающие от локтей к запястьям, не начинают чернеть. Иногда ее находит Адам (будет честнее сказать, что это делает его собака), но большую часть времени Карпентер предоставлена сама себе.

Ничего нового для нее, конечно же, но после знакомства с Полуночниками чувство одиночества пробирается под кожу и остается там. Оно отступает, когда оживает чат — обычно ближе к вечеру из-за разницы в часовых поясах, — и возвращается по утрам, когда чат молчит. Рэйчел перечитывает свои истории, по обрывкам строчек воспроизводит чужие (у Грэма хорошо получается передавать гнетущую атмосферу, а Акико всегда делает упор на чудовищ) и рисует, рисует практически без остановки, не отвлекаясь на окружающий мир.

Чувство одиночества усиливается, когда Карпентер проверяет уведомления. Последнее сообщение — голосовое от Луизы, где она насвистывает мелодию из «Ключа от всех дверей», и прикрепленная к нему фотография огромного старого коттеджа, заросшего сада вокруг, выглядывающего из-за сарая носа лодки. Полуночники спят — и Рэйчел тоже нужно спать, сморенной жарой, стрекотом насекомых и долгим днем, но тут ощущение, что она одна, отступает.

Что-то меняется.

Рэйчел откладывает телефон. Если это то, о чем она думает, телефон не поможет, а света уличного фонаря вполне хватает, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Комната пуста и тиха, и только одна из теней в углу — деформированная, вытянутая, — оживает на секунду, приподнимает свою собственную верхушку, напоминающую очертаниями цилиндр, и выскальзывает через приоткрытое окно. Спину царапает чужой взгляд, острый и знакомый, и Рэйчел наугад швыряет подушку в сторону стола. Взгляд исчезает. Или прячется — никогда нельзя сказать наверняка.

«Если так продолжится, — размышляет Рэйчел, заворачиваясь в ворох из одеял, несмотря на духоту в комнате, — если так продолжится, мне снова придется писать про карнавал».

Фонарь на улице согласно мигает.

***

Грэм присылает ей выдержки из газетных статей, трейлеры новых хорроров, список старых книг, откопанных в библиотеке. Кажется, в Мэне ему так же одиноко, как и Рэйчел здесь, и он изо всех сил старается заставить это чувство исчезнуть — и Карпентер не против. Карпентер застряла в этом бесконечном лете, жарком и наполненным удушливым запахом сирени и карамельного сиропа, которым мать поливает свои тосты, и ей очень нужно на что-то отвлечься.

Она снимает свои рисунки: включает запись и листает скетчбуки, рассказывая о своих снах, шутит, что Грэм может использовать их вместо АМСР. Было бы куда логичнее переписываться с Гэвином, но тот пропадает из сети, словно в Канзасе какие-то перебои со связью, а Грэм… ну, практически родной, сидящий за соседней партой, притащивший ее в клуб Полуночников и даже поборовший на какую-то секунду свой страх заразы (момент, о котором Акико не уставала ему напоминать).

Поэтому Рэйчел не думает долго, когда встает вопрос о том, кому из клуба позвонить. Можно, конечно же, обмолвиться о видении в чате, но тогда все ребята переполошатся, — и не факт, что осенью вообще примут ее обратно.

Взъерошенный Грэм появляется на экране через пару секунд после начала звонка, и Рэйчел немного радуется, что выглядят они сейчас одинаково кошмарно.

— Для Полуночницы у тебя просто отвратительный режим, — не здороваясь, сообщает Рейми. Камера у него трясется, как при ходьбе, и Рэйчел замечает мелькающие на заднем плане деревья.

— Ты что, на велосипеде?

— Ага, хотел записать кое-что для саундтрека, — картинка дергается и размывается на секунду. Слышится грохот с руганью, Грэм ойкает, извиняется и выравнивает телефон. — Врезался в соседа. Чего не спишь?

Рэйчел открывает рот, но, не находя слов, захлопывает его. Грэм терпеливо ждет, теперь уже просто шагая куда-то (на фоне слышится медленное и не слишком обнадеживающее потрескивание велосипедной цепи), и периодически поглядывает на экран. Для того, кто задает слишком много вопросов, сейчас он на удивление молчалив, почти мрачен, словно действительно не рад находиться в этом городе. Можно спросить у него о чем-нибудь отвлеченном, мелькает на секунду предательская мысль. Можно притвориться, что это просто ночной кошмар. Они снятся ей так давно, что даже теперь, когда все позади, что-то отзывается внутри каждую ночь — то знакомым шепотом, то мелодией из детства.

Рэйчел переводит взгляд на обрывок рисунка, прикрепленный к стене. Зачеркнутое «Я СОШЛА С УМА?». Чужое, написанное угловатым почерком «ЧТО ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ?».

Говорит она совсем не то, что собиралась.

— Я видела Маркуса.

Грэм роняет телефон. На экране появляется расфокусированная трава и нос кроссовка, картинка дергается, когда рядом падает велосипед. Рэйчел удается разглядеть руль с ободранной краской, прежде чем Грэм нашаривает трубку на земле.

— Кокрана?! — почти взвизгивает он где-то за кадром, и Карпентер пожимает плечами, хотя ее и не видно. Будто бы требовалось уточнение. Будто бы, в самом деле, у них в городе так много Маркусов, из-за которых стоит беспокоиться.

— Его тень. Сначала во сне, потом… потом, наверное, все же по-настоящему. По крайней мере, мне не показалось, что я спала.

— Ей не показалось, что она спала, — ворчит Рейми себе под нос. Рэйчел вслушивается в шорохи и откладывает телефон в сторону, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее. Отвечать не хочется. Хочется оказаться в лесу, на их поляне, прокрасться под покровом ночи по крыше, через двор, через озеро на скрипучей лодке, и уткнуться лицом в мягкий мох, слушая, как потрескивает пламя. Обвести вырезанные на пнях буквы пальцами, насажать заноз, отыскать бумажку с представлением истории на рассмотрение клубу, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о том, что рано или поздно снова придется заснуть. Но сейчас утро, и до ночи еще далеко, а запах карамельного сиропа уже забивается в нос и растекается по дому.

Многократный звук уведомлений оповещает, что кто-то из Полуночников проснулся и теперь строчит сообщения, но Рэйчел не тянется их проверить. Рейми наконец перестает шуршать по ту сторону камеры — картинка замирает, и он, пытаясь отдышаться, садится на скрипучий ствол дерева. Где-то рядом, кажется, шумит вода — ручей или, может, даже настоящая река, но Карпентер, скашивая взгляд на лежащий у плеча телефон, видит только обеспокоенное лицо Грэма.

— Он сказал тебе что-нибудь?

Рэйчел переворачивается на бок и подпирает голову ладонью, устраивая телефон на второй подушке. Пожимает плечом, насколько это возможно в ее положении. Грэм хмурится. Рэйчел хочется разгладить эту морщинку, пролегающую меж его бровей, потому что так Грэм кажется еще тревожнее обычного.

— Вряд ли тень может сказать что-то. Я имею в виду, у него нет голосовых связок, а во сне он стоял далеко. Помнишь фонарь у моего дома? Ему там как медом намазано.

— Едва ли медом, — опять бормочет Грэм, встряхивая головой. — В любом случае, надо сказать остальным. Мы не сможем проехать через полстраны, если вдруг что случится, но, возможно, ребята что-нибудь посоветуют.

— Никогда не возвращаться в клуб, например?

Грэм вздыхает. Это вздох из разряда «ну не начинай ты опять», и им обычно одаривают Луизу, когда та заводит шарманку про свою рухнувшую на голову популярность. Рэйчел чувствует себя почти польщенной.

— Все равно, — продолжает она, — это не имеет смысла. Даже если он и остался жив, без трости он — всего лишь тень. Тени не могут причинить людям вреда.

— В самом деле, — соглашается Рейми, — не могут. Если это, конечно, не «Доктор Кто».

Они долго молчат. С Грэмом оказывается удивительно легко молчать, слушая, как потрескивает динамик от особенно сильных шумов: журчит река, сдвигая камни на дне, листва деревьев, тусклая от солнца, сухо шуршит на ветру, и кажется, что ночные кошмары никогда больше не вернутся.

От сквозняка обрывок бумаги с зачеркнутым «Я СОШЛА С УМА?» срывается и падает на пол.

— И все-таки я серьезно, — говорит Грэм, когда зарядка на телефоне пересекает порог в 50%. — Позвони остальным. Или напиши. Тебе пора перестать думать той частью мозга, которая ответственна за страх быть исключенной. Ты — часть клуба, Рэйчел. И, давай честно, этого не изменил даже недавний апокалипсис с призраками и такси, так что вряд ли изменит фрик в цилиндре.

Рэйчел хмыкает и желает ему удачного дня. Не зло, просто устало. Садясь и спуская ноги на пол, ей кажется, что кто-то тянет лапу из-под кровати и хватает ее за щиколотку, но это, должно быть, просто одеяло.

Она снимает заштрихованный лист с наброском тени в цилиндре и добавляет в сториз для лучших друзей, пишет большими неоновыми буквами «опять не давал мне спать», словно на рисунке не монстр из ночного кошмара, а гипотетический парень, с которым, как думает мать, Рэйчел пропадает где-то целыми днями.

Акико кидает скрин сториз в общий чат с десятком «???» вместо слов, но Карпентер не отвечает.

Пусть понимают, как хотят.

***

Сегодня вместо ручки она берется за печатную машинку. Та обнаруживается в вещах отца, которые мать закинула на чердак после его загадочного исчезновения. Вместе с машинкой Рэйчел выуживает оттуда нарисованную ей самой в детстве листовку «Карнавала Судьбы» и, боже, какое же это претенциозное название. У Маркуса был паршивый вкус как в выборе псевдонимов, так и в пиаре своих шоу. Даже если пиар им на самом деле не требовался.

Вещи отца — хлам, бесконечное количество хлама, какие-то бумаги, кассеты, журналы — все выцветшее и рассыпающееся на глазах. Розовое платье в сундуке, кресло-качалка, кукла без руки, снежный шар с трещиной в стекле, через которую вытек весь наполнитель — это, кажется, осталось от предыдущих хозяев. Рэйчел сверяется со списком историй, написанных Полуночниками, чтобы случайно не затронуть уже изученную тему, и чихает: пыль кружится в лучах солнца, пробивающихся сквозь грязное крошечное окно. Доски пола, едва видимые из-за сваленного тряпья, кажутся теплыми, и сидеть на них куда удобнее, чем на корнях деревьев или детских качелях. Здесь, под крышей, душно и почему-то уютно, и дом впервые за год действительно начинает ощущаться своим.

Рэйчел ставит машинку на журнальный столик со сколотым краем и набивает «Девочка на чердаке» в самом верху страницы.

Когтистая тень невесомо оглаживает первое слово и касается пальцев, сжимающих теплый угольно-черный корпус; когда Рэйчел оборачивается, рядом никого нет. Или кажется, что нет. Маркус всегда был мастером по части игры в прятки.

***

Рэйчел перестает рисовать — все равно каждый ее рисунок, будь то цветы, профиль Гэвина, наушники Грэма, веревка над лодкой или нож, которым она вырезала «Р» на дереве, — все это оказывается в итоге силуэтом Маркуса. Может быть, родной город Карпентер — иллюстрация к феномену «В Лили-Дэйле мертвых нет» или вроде того, поэтому в итоге Цилиндр возвращается с того света. Или сознание, как это обычно бывает в жаркие летние дни, играет с ней злую шутку. Или все куда проще, и пора признаться хотя бы себе: на секунду, всего на одну секунду, ощутив под пальцами гладкую рукоять трости, Рэйчел захотелось оставить ее. Это было ее право, право победительницы, право той, чья прабабушка лишилась всей семьи когда-то. Ведь ничего не случится, правда? Вряд ли она начнет есть скорпионов или забирать людей, чтобы сделать их своими слугами, ей это не нужно. Но, возможно, если бы она оставила трость себе… И в тот момент, когда кто-то чужой произнес голосом Рэйчел равнодушное «всегда можно придумать другую цену» у нее в голове, сама Рэйчел швырнула инакомирную игрушку в огонь почти инстинктивно.

Теперь Рэйчел только пишет. Она может притвориться, что не думает о Маркусе, когда записывает обрывки утренних мыслей в тетрадь, жуя хлопья, не думает о Маркусе, когда кульминацией истории оказываются пепел и магические искры. Она не думает о Маркусе, когда присылает в чат снимок набранной истории: заголовок, первые пару абзацев, заканчивающихся многообещающим «…что-то обернуло вокруг нее свои руки, слишком длинные для человека, и положило подбородок на дрогнувшее плечо. Холодное дыхание коснулось уха, а под ногами, там, где она не видела, раздался перестук сотен крошечных лапок, такой быстрый, что сливался в сплошной треск. Она хотела закричать, но голос ее не слушался».

Грэм присылает в ответ смайлики с посиневшим лицом, Акико — стикер «СПОЙЛЕРЫ». Гэвин и Луиза — поднятые вверх пальцы. На взгляд Рэйчел текст еще слишком сухой и техничный, и перечисление всех частей тела в одном абзаце — чересчур даже для нее; текст она может вычитать и позднее. Она не думает о Маркусе, не думает, не вспоминает, как он поймал ее, заключил в объятия, такие крепкие, что хрустнули ключицы, не воспроизводит в голове десяток раз момент, когда ее вышвырнули в центр подиума на потеху зрителям, и на одно долгое мгновение даже время сумело застыть.

Рэйчел не вспоминает, как Маркус встал перед ней на одно колено, уговаривая отдаться во власть судьбы.

Карнавал судьбы ведь, чтоб его. Кочующий цирк с клоунами. Величайший шоумен без музыкальных вставок не к месту.

***

— Милая, — говорит ей августовским утром мать, — мне кажется, ты влюбилась. Кто-то подвинул Гэвина с пьедестала?

Рэйчел давится апельсиновым соком. В ее шкафу — десяток историй, набранных на машинке: «Девочка на чердаке», «Пророчества на коробках хлопьев», «Здесь кто-то был», «Сиреневая роща» и многие, многие другие, безымянные наброски, смятые черновики. Она пишет так много, что, кажется, забывает, как разговаривать. Больше не обсуждает с Грэмом Цилиндра. Интересуется, когда Полуночники вернутся, и начинает злиться сама на себя: ну в самом деле, не в первый же раз остается в полном одиночестве на лето, что изменилось теперь?

Матери она не отвечает. Запирается на чердаке и засовывает в машинку новый лист. Заносит пальцы над клавишами — и застывает, не зная, о чем же собиралась писать.

— В твоих действиях так чертовски много букв «З». Напиши о чем-нибудь мягком. О паучьем брюхе, к примеру.

Рэйчел сжимает губы и оборачивается. Даже удивление разыграть не выходит.

— Обрел голос?

— Твоими молитвами. Ты думала так громко, что я смог воплотиться обратно. Гордишься собой?

— Нет, не очень.

Маркус сидит в кресле-качалке, закинув ногу на ногу; от каждого движения качалка скрипит. Выглядит он потрепанным, но невредимым — и, конечно же, никакой трости у него нет. Моргает, глядя Рэйчел в глаза из-под полы цилиндра, совсем как во снах, встает одним слитным движением, склоняется над ней, заглядывая через плечо, и Рэйчел борется с желанием заехать локтем по длинному любопытному носу.

— Грубо, — вздыхает он, перехватывая ее руку. — Я фактически послужил твоей музой, а ты опять лезешь драться. Написала бы ты столько за это лето, исчезни я навсегда в самых дальних уголках твоей памяти?

Телефон, отложенный в сторону, уведомляет о новом сообщении, и Маркус морщится, продолжая придерживать Рэйчел за острый локоть.

— Эпистолярный жанр вышел на новый уровень. Знаешь, в мое время поддерживать дружбу на расстоянии было куда сложнее. И информация распространялась… Не так быстро, — тут Рэйчел отчетливо хмыкает, выдергивая руку из крепкой хватки. — Без телефонов все было не в пример проще.

— Как оказалось, обмен на проданную Дьяволу душу включает в себя в том числе невидимость и уничтожение улик даже в интернете. Чего тебе жаловаться?

— Тебе надо подучить язык, — замечает Маркус вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос. — «Обмен на проданную душу» даже звучит странно. Купля-продажа сама по себе подразумевает усложненную версию обмена чем-либо, и…

Он не успевает закончить. Рэйчел, развернувшись, лягает его в плечо и оказывается у двери чердака за считанные мгновения, но Маркус все еще быстрее: кидается вперед, обхватывает ее за плечи — снова — и дергает в сторону окна, подальше от щеколды; с удивлением Рэйчел понимает, что он смеется, чувствует лопатками заполошное сердцебиение. Глупо. Он мертв, он — всего лишь тень, так откуда бы взяться бьющемуся сердцу?

— Ты что, обиделась? Извини, — продолжает посмеиваться он, — я уже и забыл, какой бывает реакция на непрошенную критику.

— Ты пытался меня убить, — напоминает Рэйчел, и смех обрывается.

Маркус сжимает руки сильнее. Рэйчел рада бы не помнить его имени, но все эти мистеры Цилиндры и иже с ними, все эти глупые прозвища спустя год кажутся такими детскими, в духе первых фильмов Акико, не в обиду ей будет сказано. Во времена, когда Кокран создал этот карнавал, когда продал душу — или что он там сделал, чтобы заполучить извращенную форму бессмертия прямиком из «Страны Рождества» (того и гляди, проглядывающий на небе месяц засмеется и назовет их больными), — все было куда проще, в новинку, совсем не казалось претенциозным или смешным.

Но теперь он Маркус. И почему-то он не спешит убивать Карпентер.

Пальцы соскальзывают с рукава его пиджака. Рэйчел пытается вывернуться, но все без толку: даже сейчас, будучи тенью, Маркус старше и сильнее. Конечно же, вряд ли у него получится навредить ей по-настоящему. Конечно же. Тени не причиняют людям вреда. Если бы только можно было избавиться от него. Раз она думала так громко, что воплотила обратно, то, возможно, сумеет и развоплотить? Что-то случилось в момент, когда трость оказалась в ее руках… Что-то, позволившее ей переносить кошмары в реальность.

Но в самом-то деле, сколько это будет продолжаться? Развоплоти она Кокрана обратно, не станет ли ее жизнь загадкой «Допустим, у вас есть топор»?

— Господи, — Маркус утыкается носом ей в макушку, не разжимая объятий, и Рэйчел под ноги падает соскользнувший цилиндр. — Ты так громко думаешь о моей смерти, что мне почти неловко. Я не пытался убить тебя, Рэйчел. Я же сказал тогда. Ты была внучкой той осиротевшей девочки, и ты была одна все эти годы, пока не переехала сюда. Мы были похожи. Я просто хотел познакомиться поближе.

— Забрав к себе Гэвина, офицера Ямато и всех моих друзей?

— Забавно, — Маркус приподнимает ее над полом легко, словно большую куклу, и падает в кресло-качалку, усаживая Рэйчел на колени и прижимая к груди. Будто Рэйчел — это такая чуть более румяная версия Аннабель. Несущая смерть. Может, для Маркуса так и есть. Может, для него она действительно стала проклятой девочкой с косичками. — Ты говоришь «Гэвина и всех моих друзей», будто Гэвин — не твой друг. Будто, к примеру, есть разница между ним и Грэмом. Толстячок мне как-то симпатичнее, кстати: соображает быстрее. Тебе подходит. Ну, конечно же, подростковые влюбленности бывают странными, но разделять свою компанию так? Это почти оскорбительно.

— Тебе пора перестать лезть не в свое дело, — невнятно говорит Рэйчел, скованная теперь по рукам и ногам: на плечах — одна рука, на сгибе ноги — вторая. Страха в ней ни на унцию, только раздражение, остаточным фоном расцветающее в груди. За этот год в городе вскрылось столько сверхъестественной чертовщины, что впору на стенку лезть, и парень в цилиндре (что до сих пор пылится на полу), — не такая уж катастрофа. — Например, в мои сны.

— Мне нравится смотреть, как ты спишь, — пожимает плечами Маркус. — Ты стала гораздо спокойнее после того, как отправила меня в полнейшее никуда. Дети всегда успокаиваются, когда забывают о выдуманных чудовищах. Вернее, когда забывают, что чудовища не выдуманные. Но это мы уже проходили, да?

Телефон продолжает трезвонить. Маркус дотягивается до него, едва не уронив Рэйчел, и передает ей же; количество сообщений в чате давно перевалило за сотню, и последние штук тридцать — полные беспокойства вопросы клуба о том, все ли в порядке.

Рэйчел мысленно спрашивает себя — все ли в порядке? ты сидишь на коленях у своего ночного кошмара, который похищал людей, но все ли в порядке? ты думаешь о том, что стоило оставить себе игрушку из ада, пока воскресший эгоцентричный психопат гладит тебя по голове, но все ли в порядке? — и не знает, что ответить. Маркус наблюдает за ее размышлениями с деланным безразличием, накручивает русую косу на палец; Рэйчел даже не замечает, что больше ее не удерживают.

В конце концов она делает снимок чердака — хлам, теплый свет, масляными мазками ложащийся на пол, блестящая на столике печатная машинка с пустым листом, запутавшиеся наушники. «Засиделась», набирает Рэйчел, вдавливая пальцы в экран сильнее необходимого, и отправляет в чат. Маркус устраивает подбородок на остром плече и рассматривает картинку на главном экране — Аманду Сайфред с пистолетом, нацеленным куда-то в землю.

— В чем смысл?

Рэйчел пожимает единственным свободным плечом.

— Героиня не дала офицерам полиции убедить себя в том, что она сошла с ума, но согласилась с ними, притворилась, будто у нее не все в порядке с головой, и так смогла избежать наказания за убийство человека.

Маркус смеется — тихим, незнакомым смехом, — и почти по-родительски утыкается губами в ее висок.

— Ты совершенно очаровательна, Рэйчел Карпентер. Продолжай такой оставаться.

На секунду он наклоняется ниже, прижимаясь невесомым, ничего не значащим поцелуем к ее щеке, и в следующий момент уже растворяется — на этот раз без всяких спецэффектов.

Рэйчел падает на кресло, врезаясь голенями и лопатками в подлокотники, сдавленно шипит, соскальзывая ниже, перекидывая ноги через покатую спинку и вглядываясь в тот участок пола, где пару минут назад лежал цилиндр. Мир, перевернутый, будто смотришь на него сквозь снежный шар, покачивается вместе с креслом, и лицо отчего-то горит. Допустим, у вас есть топор. Допустим, вы понятия не имеете, что с ним делать.

Рэйчел сползает с кресла и будто во сне шагает к машинке. «Снежный шар за 1,99$», набирает она в углу страницы.

«Хозяйка лавки уверяла, что это стекло никогда не треснет…»

***

Предпоследней августовской ночью, все такой же душной, Рэйчел просыпается от стука в окно. Приклеенный к стене обрывок с зачеркнутым «Я СОШЛА С УМА?» встречает ее взгляд стойко, продолжая радовать стабильностью и подрагивать от сквозняка, которого в комнате с закрытыми окнами быть просто не может.

Стук повторяется.

Рэйчел выпутывается из одеял, сонно моргая, и распахивает окно; Грэм испуганно охает, не привыкший залезать на ее крышу. Он приветливо взмахивает рукой и подтягивается, переваливаясь через подоконник.

— Не понимаю, как Гэвин это делает, — раздается с пола, и Рэйчел, не задумываясь, просто ложится рядом, сморенная жарой. Они лежат, соприкасаясь плечами и пялясь в потолок, разрисованный светящейся краской, и потолок огромной луной со зрачком в центре пялится на них в ответ.

— Я думала, что вы все приедете только завтра утром, — шепчет Рэйчел. Грэм поворачивается к ней.

— Бабушка уже начала планировать, как оставит меня в Мэне, — говорит он, и в его голосе слышится нескрываемый ужас. — Я просто собрал рюкзак и сказал родителям, что поеду или с ними, или на автобусе. Мы весь день катили. Хотел зайти и поздороваться через дверь, но во всем доме света нет.

— Ты живешь на другом конце города, — улыбается Рэйчел. Грэм улыбается в ответ.

— Это не такой уж большой город.

Грэм не спрашивает ее о Маркусе. Фонарь за окном мигает, напоминая, что никто так и не проверил поврежденную проводку, в щель между рамой и стеной проскальзывает ветер, тянется по стене, дергая листок за угол с острым «ЧТО ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ?». Рэйчел тянет руку под кровать, в душную темноту, чтобы убедиться, чтобы не забыть…

Темнота ласково касается ее ладони, лишенная возможности навредить.

— Кажется, Акико и Луиза сошли с ума, но я точно видел в их инстаграме пост с огромным куском сценария для нового фильма, — шепотом продолжает Рейми, — и Гэвин уже трижды присылал в чат головоломки с подсказками к его новым рассказам. Написала что-нибудь пугающее за лето? Только, пожалуйста, давай на этот раз без переноса в реальность.

Рэйчел протягивает вторую руку и легко сжимает пальцы Грэма в своих. Тени на потолке искажаются, огибая светящиеся линии, скапливаются по углам и стекают чернотой на корпус печатной машинки.

— Кое-что написала. Думаю, история про ночные кошмары тебе понравится.


End file.
